Lips Of An Angel
by Mi ChIbO
Summary: When did you start to care again? Moreover, did you ever stop caring? A songfic to 'Lips Of An Angel' by Hinder. Major Ux? [The girl won't be revealed in the summary or else it would ruin the story. She IS a main character though. I bet you can guess who]


**I don't own Code Lyoko or the song "Lips Of An Angel" by Hinder. Okay then, here you go!**

_**Honey why you calling me so late**_

_**It's kinda hard to talk right now**_

"Mmph…" a tall chocolate-haired man arose from his slumber to the ringing of his cell phone. It rattled against the mahogany nightstand beside his bed. He reached out and caught it just as it was about to fall off the edge. He took a quick glimpse at the illuminated caller ID and he blinked quickly, making sure the sleep in his eyes wasn't making his vision act funny. He shoved the phone into his chest to muffle the sound before throwing the covers off of him and silently sprinting to the next room. He flipped open the phone and answered the call.

"Hey, it's-" he checked the clock on the microwave as he sat down in the kitchen, "-three in the morning! Why are you calling so late at night? I can't really talk at the moment…" he said, his voice taking on a worried tone as the person on the other end answered.

_**Honey why you crying is everything okay**_

_**I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud**_

"Ulrich?" a girl's voice at the other end wavered and it was quite obvious that tears had been shed.

"Yes, it's me. What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," they said, sniffing, "And I'm fine."

"Then why are you calling? You never gave me an answer."

"Why are you whispering, Ulrich? Is your girlfriend there?"

He fell silent.

"She is. I'll just hang up then-"

"No! She doesn't know! We'll be fine if we're quiet. Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

_**Well, my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

"…Yeah right. Come one, spit it out," he coaxed.

"I… I just wanted to talk. And are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes, she's sleeping in the other room right now."

"…"

He sighed, "I didn't sleep with her."

"Oh," the girl on the other end squeaked out, "I wasn't thinking that!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't!!!"

"Shhh, quiet, remember?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay…"

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

"Ulrich…"

Just that word could drown out an entire choir. Well, as long as it was her saying it. The throb in his heart let him know that, even though his girlfriend was in the next room over, he only loved one person. Ironically, the person on the other end of the line.

"Sooo… why did you call in the first place?"

"I wanted to talk."

"We're doing that already."

"…"

"What do you want to talk about?" he sighed, ready to give up.

"…"

"Helloooooo?"

"Angels?"

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I,**_

_**Never wanna say goodbye**_

"Angels?" Didn't she know that she was one herself? He slumped in the chair, rubbing his head, "Uh…"

"Never mind. I… sorry. Goodbye."

"Hey! Wait!" he tightened his lips and went to check that his girlfriend was still sleeping. She was. He closed the door and rested his back against a place on the wall that wasn't covered with picture frames. "We can talk about angels."

"I said never mind. It's okay if you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to. I just… don't know anything about them."

"Oh."

"…Um, yeah."

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**_

He stared at the ceiling and let himself slide softly down until he was sitting on the hard wooden floor. Was it this hard to stay tied down to one girl? Here she was, calling him in the middle of the night, making it _harder_ to be loyal to the one he was already with, and she _still _had power over him. "Um… you know, I was going to call you tomorrow. Technically speaking today…" There was a weak laugh from the other end. "Just to, you know, see how you were doing. If, like, you were still going out with someone, for example. Speaking of which, how is your boyfriend?"

"…"

_**And yes I dreamt of you too**_

_**And does he know you're talking to me will it start a fight**_

_**No, I don't think she has a clue**_

"Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Does he know you're calling me?"

"…"

"You really should tell him."

"I don't want to start another fight."

"Ah, I see."

There was a prolonged silence until she decided to speak up again, "Does _she_ know that you're talking to me?"

"Er, not exactly…"

"Then you shouldn't be telling me what you yourself need to hear."

"Ha-ha, Very funny."

"I can be when I want to be," she retorted just as sarcastically. He could almost see her rolling her eyes at him. Her beautiful, clear brown eyes…

_**Well my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

He shook himself, forcing himself to remember that he had a girlfriend. But her eyes weren't _nearly_ as—_STOP! You're doing it again!_

"Oh my gosh…" he hear her say breathlessly.

"What?"

"Um… nothing… I just remembered something."

"Are you done crying now?" he asked, leaning back in his chair again.

She paused, "I… guess."

"Good. Do you want me to stay on?" he said, trying to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice.

Her voice got really small, "Yes please."

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

He crossed an arm over his chest and put his hand in the crook of his arm to keep warm. He stared down at his bare feet, partially covered by a pair of baggy green sweatpants, and wished he had his slippers. He stood up and went to check the air. Sixty-three degrees. He shivered and turned it up.

"Hey, Ulrich?"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"Uh… can I…"

"Can you…?"

"Ask you something?"

"You just did."

"I'm serious."

The grin faded from his face. When she meant business, she meant _business_.

"Okay. Shoot, girl."

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I,**_

_**Never wanna say goodbye**_

"I… well… are you tired? This can wait…"

"Not anymore. I'm wide awake and ready for action," he quipped, teasing a small laugh out of her, "So go on."

"All right then. Ulrich, I…" she suddenly stopped.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Don't make this hard on _both_ of us," he said, smiling good-naturedly.

"'Kay… here I go…"

"Okaaaay…" he prodded.

"I…"

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

"I want to ask you something."

"We've established that fact already."

"I know, but this is…" she struggled to find the right word, "difficult. Sorry."

"It's okay. All in due time, or whatever the saying is. Tell me at your own pace. I won't rush you, I promise."

"Thank you."

He heard her taking deep breaths and, unintentionally, his heart started to beat to the rhythm of her breaths.

_In. _**B-bump.**

_Out. _**B-bump.**

_In. _**B-bump.**

_Out. _**B-bump.**

_In. _**B-bump.**

_Out. _**B-bump.**

"I think I'm ready," she said.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

_**It sounds so sweet**_

"..Or not."

"However long it takes you," he said comfortingly.

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

_In. _**B-bump.**

_Out. _**B-bump.**

_In. _**B-bump.**

_Out. _**B-bump.**

_**Coming from the lips of an angel**_

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I,**_

_**Never wanna say goodbye**_

"Okay. I _am_ ready. This time for sure."

"Positive?"

"I… think so."

"You think?"

"One second…… yeah."

"All right then, ask away."

"Yeah… um, I'm going to ask you a serious question…"

"Kay."

"And you have to give me a serious answer."

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_**(Let it die, I never wanna say goodbye)**_

"But that's _hard!_" he whined.

"Ulrich… you're making it hard_er_ for me…"

"Hehe… oopsie?"

"Um… well, I kinda was thinking that, well, maybe we haven't _exactly_ moved on from each other…"

_In. _**B-bump.**

_Out. _**B-bump.**

"Oh?" he said, his voice catching in his throat.

"Well, maybe you have. Er… okay, you _have_. But I… well… I don't know anymore. This is tough."

"Harder than saying goodbye?"

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

"Yeah… I never wanted to you know! But there was so much going on and we had already decided on separate colleges…" she trailed off.

"It was hard, I'll admit. But I agree that we never really moved on. I don't think I've been entirely faithful to my girlfriend."

"Ditto. _Boy_friend, that is."

"Yup. Who knew that you'd transfer to my school? I was actually real happy when I saw you in my class."

"French grammar…" she sighed.

"My worst subject."

"I could second that, but right now it's, well…" again, she stopped.

"Love?"

He could almost feel her blushing on the other end, "NO! Well, yes."

He smiled. Suddenly, he heard a sleepy voice call out his name from the bedroom.

"Crap…"

_**Honey why you calling me so late**_

"Hey, I gotta go-"

"Wait! I…"

"Hurry," he said urgently, running into the kitchen to find something as an excuse for his early rise.

"I love you."

Grinning, he slowed down. He whispered, "I love you too, Yumi."

"Bye…"

"See ya."

He shoved the phone in his pocket after hearing the dial tone, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

**Well… it was kinda sad… but it sorta ended on a happy note? I dunno… but I decided not to reveal who the girl (Yumi) was till the end… heh. But yeah… I hope you liked it! Please review! (oh, and you can choose who the other girl was… doesn't matter to me who you pick.)**

**-Mi ChIbO-**

**beep…**


End file.
